


And The Sun Rises, Despite Our Pleas

by van_daalen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_daalen/pseuds/van_daalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fareeha Amari has never been a morning person. Unfortunately for her, the love of her life is determined to be up as soon as, if not before, the sun rises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Sun Rises, Despite Our Pleas

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Alex, who said they would draw something if I wrote fluff for Rocket Angel. 'Twas an offer I could not refuse.  
> Also, please forgive me for any mistakes with the Swiss German, since it was a bit hard to find help with it online, and my knowledge of standard (if that's even the right term) German is a bit lacking as well.

When her eyes first opened, all she could see was the first rays of sunlight peeking through the bedroom window. It was an unwelcome sight. Murmuring words of contempt towards the sun, the woman shifted slightly, trying not to wake her partner up. Quiet mornings were rare for the two of them, and she didn’t want to ruin the peacefulness of the moment. Compared to the hell that had been the day before, with its failed objectives and civilian death tolls, the softness of the situation was achingly perfect. Nothing could make Fareeha think otherwise- not even the ever-slow rising of the sun in the distance. Though it would go too high to ignore eventually, she could relish the feeling of her lover curled up in her arms for awhile longer.

Few sensations were as grand as the one she was clinging to. Every part of Angela seemed to fit perfectly against her, their bodies akin to two conjoined puzzle pieces, practically _made_ to be together. The thought made her dark cheeks flush, the rate at which her heart was beating increasing as well. For a moment she worried that somehow the Doctor would hear her pulse racing. _She can always tell when something’s up,_ Fareeha thought. A smile graced her lips and she had to hold in a chuckle. In front of her Angela shifted, unintentionally pressing herself closer to the Egyptian. They had already been spooning, with the taller woman’s arms wrapped gently around the smaller one’s waist, and now the Swiss' head was tucked gently into her lover’s chest.

It took all of Fareeha’s willpower to not swoon over the movement.

Instead she simply bit her lower lip, once more holding back a laugh. She knew that her girlfriend would want to get up soon, since she was determined to work from dawn to dusk as often as possible, and did not want to risk waking her yet. _Plus, she looks so peaceful in her sleep,_ Fareeha thought, _it would be such a shame to wake her._ From experience she knew that her lover didn’t often sleep easy. Nightmares frequently plagued both of them, and they spoke about it often. Comfort, such as the kind they found then, was something they tended to turn to each other for. Though the Egyptian had originally hesitated to admit her struggles, Angela had managed to draw the words out- and their relationship had been all the stronger for it.

A few minutes passed in relative quiet, Fareeha simply admiring her girlfriend, enjoying the comfort their closeness brought her. Sunlight continued to trickle through the window, slowly illuminating the sparsely decorated room. Part of her wondered how much longer she’d be able to keep the room so clean. Only a few weeks had passed since that particular base had been reinstated, and she’d only been staying there for a couple of days, but if Angela decided to do to it what she’d done to the other ones… well, Fareeha figured she’d just have to get used to a slightly longer cleaning routine. The little trinkets from ‘adventures’ were something she wouldn’t mind at all. It was the unkempt bed and messy closet- two things she had seen in her girlfriend’s other rooms- that gave her a moment of pause.

But her concern soon drifted away, of course, considering the reason behind the approaching changes. _Three months into our relationship and she’s already got me wrapped around her finger,_ the Egyptian mused, tilting her head forward to plant a gentle kiss on the top of Angela’s head. A soft sigh of content greeted her in response, making her worry that she had woken her lover up. She tensed up, waiting for the inevitable stirring of sheets, and hoped that she’d manage to get in at least a few more minutes of cuddling.

“ _Guete Morge,_ ” the Swiss murmured, “I was wondering when you’d wake up…” _Oh._ Apparently they had both been awake for a while, though it was unclear to Fareeha just how long ‘a while’ was. Had they both been trying to let the other sleep without interruption?... _Probably,_ she thought, finally letting out a soft chuckle. The woman in her arms turned in response, looking up at her with sweet blue eyes. _She is truly an angel._ “You’re so beautiful, Fareeha,” Angela whispered, raising one of her hands to gently cup her girlfriend’s cheek. They held the position for a few moments, smiling softly, marveling at the beauty of each other. Neither really wanted to pull away, and yet… With a frown Angela slowly pulled her hand away. “I should get ready to work. Lena got hurt pretty bad yesterday, and we both know she won’t stay still without being reminded.”

With that the medic started to get up, slowly untangling herself from both the sheets and her girlfriend. A soft groan left Fareeha, who moved to get up as well, as her way of protesting the situation. She knew that the famed “Tracer” could be a troublesome patient, but she also knew that the Brit was fond of sleeping in when she could. The only other people already up were probably Zarya (who loved to take jogs at _ridiculous_ times) and Mei (the poor girl was still adjusting to a timezone change). Even D.Va, who had mentioned something about an early morning charity stream, was likely still snoozing. Angela, of course, didn’t seem to mind that. This wasn’t the first time that she had tried to leave bed before it was necessary, nor was this likely the last time. Every part of her was used to being needed around the clock- and who was she to deny that fact?...

“ _Ya Amar,_ Lena will still be asleep. She does not need you- unless you think you can cure her snoring problem,” Fareeha jested, gently reaching to pull her lover onto her lap. Partially to her surprise the medic relented, leaning back into the embrace, an easy breath passing through her lips. Perhaps she didn’t want to work as much as she had thought?... The idea made the Egyptian grin, and she expressed her pleasure by planting soft kisses onto her girlfriend’s exposed neck. A few moments of bliss passed by far too quickly. When the sweetness was paused, Angela shifted, opening her mouth to protest, playing the part of the ever-stern doctor. But her rocket-loving-lover denied her, stealing a swift kiss from her lips. “She does not need you now, _Ya Amar,_ but I do.”

“Are you wounded, _Härzli_ ?” Angela replied, a playful look starting to form in her eyes.

  
“I do feel a little ache in my little heart,” Fareeha said, trying (and failing) to hold back a grin. She had seen a chance to play with words, and so she had taken it, using the Swiss petname as a way to ensure future cuddles… or something a little more _intimate_. “Maybe you should give me a check up, just to make sure all my pieces are in the right spots?” With that, the two blushed, the meaning of her words quickly being understood. And although the Egyptian briefly worried that her offer would be rejected, she soon found a pair of smiling lips pressed to her own. No matter how much she hated mornings, she now had to admit that sometimes, only sometimes, getting up before the rest of the world could have its perks- such as the sweet embrace of someone far livelier than the sun could ever dream of being.


End file.
